Königin der Liebe und Schönheit
by Serpentina
Summary: Seit ihrer sicheren Rückkehr nach Königsmund, zögert Jaime Lannister mit einem ganz besonderen ‚Mädchen' über seine beständig wachsende Zuneigung zu sprechen. Als schließlich eine alte Tradition beim Turnier zum Anlass der königlichen Hochzeit wieder ins Leben gerufen wird, bietet sich ihm damit eine Gelegenheit die zu kostbar scheint, sie ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen und so


**Königin der Liebe und Schönheit**

 **Verzichtserklärung:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf Figuren und Handlungen, welche von G.R.R. Martin erdacht und geschrieben wurden.

Mein Schreiben dient lediglich der Unterhaltung und verfolgt keinerlei finanzielle Interessen. Einzig die von mir erdachten Personen und die unmittelbare Handlung dieser Geschichte gehören mir.

 **Inhaltsangabe:** Seit ihrer sicheren Rückkehr nach Königsmund, zögert Jaime Lannister mit einem ganz besonderen _‚Mädchen'_ über seine beständig wachsende Zuneigung zu sprechen.

Als schließlich eine alte Tradition beim Turnier zum Anlass der königlichen Hochzeit wieder ins Leben gerufen wird, bietet sich ihm damit eine Gelegenheit die zu kostbar scheint, sie ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen und so entspinnt sich diese Geschichte...

Eine Erzählung über Jaime und Brienne. Nach Abschluss der dritten Staffel.

 **~Brienne~**

Es herrscht die übliche Stimmung eines Turniermorgens. Die Luft scheint mit all jenen vertrauten Klängen und Geräuschen und all den Aufregungen und Erwartungen erfüllt zu sein, die ein solcher Morgen mit sich bringt.

Dabei ist es noch sehr früh. Kaum erst lösen sich die wagen Schatten der Dämmerung im Morgenlicht und doch herrscht schon rege Geschäftigkeit.

Überall zwischen den Zelten eilen Bedienstete und Knappen umher um letzte Vorbereitungen zu treffen und von den Tribünen und Zuschauerplätzen dringt immer deutlicher das Gemurmel unzähliger Stimmen herüber, als die Menschen herbeiströmen, jeder eifrig darum bemüht einen möglichst guten Platz zu finden.

Gelächter und aufgeregtes Rufen mischen sich mit dem durchdringenden, anhaltenden Trompetenruf eines aufgebrachten Hengstes, der sich mit wildem Tänzeln dagegen sträubt sich Zaum und Rüstung anlegen zu lassen.

Der scharfe, metallene Klang eines aus der Nähe herüberklingenden Hammerschlags lässt vermuten, dass dort wohl ein Schmied noch letzte Verbesserungen an einem zerbeulten Helm oder Harnisch vornimmt.

Banner und Fahnen flattern im Wind. Polierter Stahl blitzt und blinkt in der aufgehenden Morgensonne, schimmert verheißungsvoll auf Rüstungen, Schilden und Schwertern.

All dies ist ihr so vertraut, dass sie es selbst mit geschlossenen Augen beschreiben könnte und doch ist an diesem Tag so vieles so gänzlich anders – geradezu seltsam.

Langsam, beinahe zögerlich, schickt sich Brienne von Tarth nun also an die Stufen zum Podest der Ehrentribüne emporzusteigen. Es ist mehr als irritierend, dass sie dabei beinahe ins Straucheln gerät, da sich ihr Fuß in den langen, fließenden Falten ihres Gewandes verfängt.

Wieder fühlt sie sich ungeschickt, linkisch und schlichtweg deplaziert.

So geübt und geschmeidig sie sich auch in einer Rüstung zu bewegen vermag, so unbehaglich und ungelenk fühlt sie sich nun, da sie ein Gewand zu tragen gezwungen ist.

Auch über der Ehrentribüne prasseln die Wahrzeichen der teilnehmenden Häuser im Wind, welcher das Wiehern, Schnauben und Stampfen der Rösser mit sich trägt.

Doch keine goldenen Sonnen und Monde auf rosefarbenem und azurblauen Grund. Keines von Tarth. Ihr Gesuch um Teilnahme ist als unpassend und geradezu skandalös zurückgewiesen worden.

Statt sich also nun auf den ersten Waffengang vorzubereiten schreitet sie daher weiter - von Unruhe getrieben – auf dem Podium der noch immer leeren Ehrentribüne auf und ab.

Irritiert durch deren geradezu lächerlich unpraktische Weite, streicht sich Brienne dabei zum wiederholten Male die glockenförmigen Ärmel ihres Kleides zurück.

Es ist nicht so tief ausgeschnitten, wie jenes furchtbare Gewand das zu tragen sie in den Ruinen von Harrenhall gezwungen war, sondern von schlichter, unaufdringlicher Eleganz und mit seiner azurblauen Farbe weitaus kleidsamer.

Ganz anders als der übliche Hohn eines Gewandes, den sie in der Vergangenheit nur allzu oft hat erdulden müssen ist dieses hier in Form und Größe für sie gefertigt und kleidet sie somit, unter Berücksichtigung all ihrer Besonderheit, auf angemessene Weise.

Zumindest dafür ist sie dankbar. Dennoch fühlt sie sich in die Enge getrieben, zur Schau gestellt und befangen. All dies hier ist ganz einfach nicht ihre Welt.

Wenn ihre Anwesenheit bei diesem Turnier also nun einmal so unbedingt erforderlich sein mag, so sollte sie dabei dort unten auf dem Turnierfeld stehen um sich im Tanz gegeneinanderprallender Schwerter zu messen. Möglicherweise sogar im Tjost.

Doch ist sie nach dem Gesetz des Königs kein rechtmäßiger Ritter und hat somit kein Recht auf das sie sich berufen könnte. Dessen ist sie sich nur allzu schmerzlich bewusst.

Dennoch hat sie bereits an so manchem Turnier teilgenommen, wenn man es ihr, von Sensationsgier getrieben, gestattet hat – und sie hat ihre Sache gut gemacht, sie alle überrascht. Sie hat sich bewährt.

Ein Turnier anlässlich der königlichen Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten ist offenbar keine solche Gelegenheit. Nicht, dass sie überhaupt Wert darauf gelegt hätte, an irgendwelchen Feierlichkeiten zu Ehren dieses Königs teilzunehmen. Doch da es sich nun einmal, bedauerlicherweise, nicht vermeiden läst, so hätte sie es vorgezogen sich all den abschätzenden und spöttischen Blicken mit Schild und Rüstung gewappnet zu stellen – nicht auf diese Weise. Nicht unbeholfen, verletzlich und deplaziert wie sie sich derzeit fühlt.

Nicht genug, dass ihr die Teilnahme verweigert wurde. Man hat sie auch noch _‚eingeladen'_ dem Turnier von der Ehrentribüne aus – in Gesellschaft der höchstgestellten Damen des Hofes – beizuwohnen. Sie kann sich nur allzu gut vorstellen, auf wessen Bestreben dies zurück zu führen ist.

Erst am Tag zuvor hat sich Brienne auf geradezu gnadenlose Weise von der Mutter des Königs bloßgestellt gefühlt, in die Enge getrieben und gedemütigt, als diese ihr mit einem charmanten Lächeln auf den Kopf zugesagt hat was sie vermutet. Einem offenen Schlag ins Gesicht hätte sie besser zu begegnen vermocht.

 **~o~**

Der erste andere Zuschauer, der sich neben ihr einfindet, ist Tywin Lannister. Er bedenkt sie mit einem langen, nachdenklichen Blick, den sie nicht recht einzuschätzen vermag. Es scheint ihr geradezu als wisse er etwas über sie – etwas überaus wichtiges – das ihr nicht bewusst ist.

Schließlich jedoch, senkt er langsam, beinahe ein wenig gezwungen, den Kopf in einer Geste des respektvollen Grußes, bevor er gemessenen Schrittes das Podium überquert um sich dann auf seinem Platz zur Rechten des Königs nieder zu lassen.

Nach und nach füllt sich die Tribüne. Edelmänner und hochgeborene Damen nehmen ihre Plätze ein. Mit Ausnahme eines höflichen Zunickens von Tyrion Lannister und einem schüchternen Lächeln der Lady Sansa wird Brienne nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit zuteil.

Auch darüber ist sie erleichtert.

Dann schließlich, unmittelbar vor dem Erscheinen des Königspaares, bedenkt sie - wie immer prunkvoll und golden - Cersei Lannister mit dem Glanz ihrer strahlenden Anwesenheit.

Die sanftfließende Robe aus scharlachrotem Samt und golden schimmerndem Brokat vermag ihre legendäre Schönheit dabei lediglich zu unterstreichen.

„Lady Brienne," bemerkt sie mit perfekt bemessenem Lächeln, während sie in einer anmutig fließenden Bewegung neben ihr Platz nimmt, „wie reizend Euch zur Abwechslung einmal in beinahe angemessener Kleidung zu sehen. Welch ein schönes Kleid für Euch. So schlicht, man möchte fast sagen unscheinbar und doch scheint es Euch auf den Leib geschneidert zu sein. Es muss eine solch große Erleichterung sein – all eure _‚Besonderheit'_ ein mal in so gutes Licht gerückt zu sehen. Die Näherin muss eine wahre _‚Meisterin'_ ihres Faches sein. Ihr _‚müsst'_ mir verraten, wer es für euch gearbeitet hat."

Dabei heben sich ihre perfekt geschwungenen Brauen in fragender Geste.

Mit dieser provokanten Mischung aus wohlplatzierten Kränkungen und belanglosen Komplimenten bringt sie Brienne abermals aus dem Gleichgewicht – auch wenn es diesmal nur ihre Worte sind, die ins Stolpern zu geraten drohten.

Sie kann daher nur etwas in der Art stammeln, dass sie selbst keine genaue Vorstellung habe und dass es wohl eine der Kammerzofen am Morgen für sie hergerichtet haben müsse.

„Tatsächlich? Wie _‚mysteriös'_ … Ihr werdet doch nicht einen heimlichen Verehrer haben!?" bemerkt Cersei Lannister daraufhin mit scheinbarer Freundlichkeit und einem wohlbemessen spöttischen Lächeln, während sich ihre smaragdgrünen Augen beinahe unmerklich zu Schlitzen verengen.

Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass ihre Absichten nicht halb so wohlwollend sind wie ihre honigüberzogenen Worte es zu sein scheinen. Nur der Anflug einer Zornesfalte zuckt zwischen den perfekt geschwungenen Brauen, bevor sie in ihr spöttisches Gehabe aufgesetzter Freundlichkeit zurückfindet.

„Aber gewiss nicht. Das wäre ja auch mehr als unpassend. Der Ruf einer Lady wird nur allzu leicht beschädigt – bei Hof...müsst Ihr wissen," flüstert sie, scheinbar in Vertrauen doch deutlich und laut genug für die Ringsumhersitzenden es zu hören.

„...und nach all den hässlichen Gerüchten über Euch und meinen Bruder in den langen Monaten Eurer _‚Reise'_..." damit verstummt sie, ohne auszusprechen was sie so unmissverständlich angedeutet hat. Dennoch klingt es nach – ungesagt und folgenschwer...

Wie zuvor kann Brienne vor Überraschung über den unvermittelten, scharfen Seitenhieb lediglich blinzeln. Gänzlich unfähig den gehässigen Angriff abzuwehren wendet sie sich also ab um ihren Blick über die Tribüne und den weiten, noch immer leeren Turnierplatz schweifen zu lassen – den Kiefer angespannt in finsterer Entschlossenheit.

Tywin Lannister sie an - beobachtet sie geradezu - und während sie es durchaus gewöhnt ist aufgrund ihrer Größe und nicht zuletzt der Art ihres Auftretens wegen angestarrt zu werden, so macht sie dieser forschende, abschätzende Blick in ungewöhnlichen Maße nervös.

Zum wiederholten Male ertappt sie sich dabei, nach Jaime Ausschau zu halten.

Mit einem Mal wird ihr bewusst, wie sehr sie sich doch danach sehnt, er möge sie begleiten und ihr den Rücken stärken. Unbewusst tut sie das wohl schon die ganze Zeit, seit sie die Tribüne an diesem Morgen betreten hat – wie sinnlos und bedauernswert lächerlich das auch immer sein mag.

Und genau wie sein Blick allein ihr über die Distanz hinweg am Tag zuvor Sicherheit gegeben hat, als sie von Cersei in die Enge getrieben wurde, so wäre seine bloße Anwesenheit auch jetzt wohl imstande ihre angespannte Nervosität zu lindern. Dessen ist sie sich sicher. So ist es ganz einfach – sei es in einer Bärengrube oder in der Höhle des Löwen – es geht ihr sofort besser, wenn er da ist.

Sie kann allerdings nur zu gut nachvollziehen, dass er nicht kommt um dem Turnier als Zuschauer beizuwohnen. Wenn _sie_ es bereits bedauert und vermisst. Wie viel schwerer musste es erst für ihn sein, der zahlreiche Wettkämpfe bestritten und gewonnen hat – auf eben diesem Platz, sogar...

Der süße, sehnsuchtsvolle Schmerz, welcher ihr Herz beim bloßen Gedanken an ihn durchzuckt, ist alles andere als Mitleid.

In den langen Stunden der Nacht, während der Schlaf sich hartnäckig weigerte, sie zu finden, hat Brienne über die Vermutungen seiner Schwester nachgesonnen, und erst als das erste, noch blassgraue Licht des Morgens herauf dämmerte, hat sie der Wahrheit schließlich ins Auge gesehen und damit auch ihrem Verstand erlaubt zu _fühlen_ , was ihrem Herzen doch schon so lange klar gewesen ist.

Ganz plötzlich ergibt all der Aufruhr an verwirrten Gefühlen, Befürchtungen und verzweifeltem Sehnen auf einmal einen Sinn.

Seine vielgerühmte, goldene Zwillingsschwester hat ganz Recht mit jener Annahme, die sie Brienne in so gehässiger Weise, „ _entgegengelächelt"_ hat.

So aussichtslos es auch sein mag; die lächerlich große, unattraktive und grobschlächtige _'Jungfer von Tarth'_ hat ihr Herz an keinen anderen als den gutaussehenden, goldenen Lord Kommandanten der Königsgarde verloren - von dem es darüber hinaus heißt, er stehe eben jener Schwester auf eine geradezu unziemliche Weise nahe – den man offen ‚ _den Königsmörder'_ nennt und der dennoch so viel mehr Ehre und Ritterlichkeit besitzt, als die Welt ihm zugesteht.

Mit Ausnahme eines toten Königs, der dafür bekannt gewesen ist die Zuneigung eines anderen Mannes gesucht zu haben, hätte Brienne wohl keine aussichtslosere Wahl treffen können.

Nichts als Kummer und beschämende Peinlichkeiten erwarteten sie, sollte er je darum wissen. Dessen ist sie sich nur allzu bewusst und doch ist es nichts als die reine verstörende Wahrheit. Ob sie es nun wahrhaben will oder nicht: Brienne von Tarth liebt Jaime Lannister.

 **~o~**

Als die Dämmerung sich vollends zum Morgen entwickelt, beginnt das Turnier. Noch immer tief in Gedanken versunken, nimmt Brienne zunächst nur wenig Anteil an den Geschehnissen als das Tjosten schließlich beginnt. Dann jedoch – vollkommen unerwartet – erscheint eben jenes Ziel ihrer unerfüllten Zuneigung auf dem Turnierplatz. Er ist – ganz plötzlich – einfach da.

Jaime Lannister, so golden und glorreich, wie sie sich einen perfekten Ritter nur vorstellen kann, reitet er auf einem schlohweißen Streitross herein – die Lanze in der Linken.

Ein Raunen geht durch die Menge.

Gefangen in ihrer Überraschung kann Brienne nichts anderes tun als ihn anzustarren – unfähig das Ausmaß der Verzauberung aus ihrem Blick zu bannen.

Sie, die sie ihn in seinen dunkelsten Stunden gesehen hat, schwer verwundet und fiebrig, in nichts als schmutzige, zerlumpte Kleidung gehüllt und jeglicher Hoffnung beraubt – sie verspürt nun eine geradezu überwältigende Freude, ihn so zufrieden und strahlend zu sehen, vermag sie doch all dies vielleicht besser als jeder andere zu begreifen und wertzuschätzen.

Es fühlt sich einfach nur gut und richtig an, ihn nun so zu sehen, so wunderschön.

Endlich ist er hier in der Hauptstadt, dort, wohin sie ihn hat bringen sollen, ist gesund und in Sicherheit und wieder verspürt sie eine geradezu überwältigende Freude und Dankbarkeit, dass das Schicksal ihnen beiden die Chance gewährt, all jenen Zielen und Erwartungen gerecht zu werden, die sie sich selbst gesetzt haben.

Sie sollte es wahrlich besser wissen und doch wagt es ihr unvernünftiges, unbelehrbares Herz mit der selben aussichtslosen Hoffnung zu flattern, die ihr schon als junges Mädchen nichts als Kummer eingebracht hat – als er sein Pferd nun, wie jeder der Teilnehmer, vor der Königstribüne zügelt.

Als er den Helm abnimmt, um dem Königspaar und dessen Ehrengästen seine Achtung zu zollen, finden seine leuchtend grünen Augen die Ihren und halten ihren Blick für einige verwirrend wundervolle Sekunden fest.

Der Gegensatz zu dem gebrochenen, gänzlich verzweifelten Mann, den sie auf dem langen, gefahrvollen Weg ihrer Reise kennen, schätzen und lieben gelernt hat, hätte nachdrücklicher nicht sein können.

Und doch ist dieser unfassbar gutaussehende, goldhaarige Ritter auf seinem schlohweißen Streitross kein anderer, als jener halbverhungerte, zerlumpte Mann, der mitten in eine Bärengrube gesprungen ist – unbewaffnet und verwundet – in der vagen Hoffnung sie irgendwie beschützen zu können, wenngleich es augenscheinlich sicher schien, dass er dort nichts als den Tod an ihrer Seite finden würde...

Unfähig ihren Blick aus dem Seinen zu lösen, sitzt Brienne einfach nur da. Sie hätte nicht zu sprechen vermocht, selbst wenn sie es versucht hätte, ist zu sehr gefangen genommen um auch nur lächeln. Ihr wild klopfendes Herz lässt das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen.

Dann lächelt er – und ein wahrer Schwarm von Schmetterlingen scheint in ihrem Bauch herumzuwirbeln.

Nur zu gern hätte sie ihm gezeigt, wie sehr sie sich freut, doch lange bevor sie auch nur versuchen kann die Geste zu erwidern, senkt er bereits den Kopf zum Gruß und wendet sein Pferd um zu den anderen Teilnehmern hinüber zu galoppieren.

Erst das unwillige Schnauben an ihrer Seite lässt Brienne schließlich aus ihrer Verzauberung aufschrecken.

"Ihr dürft Eure Zuneigung wahrlich nicht in solch eindeutiger Weise zeigen. Ihr ruiniert damit _jede_ Aussicht auf eine einigermaßen passable Partie, die ihr jemals haben mögt!"

Als es Brienne daraufhin endlich gelingt ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihre Umgebung zu richten, trifft sie ein weiteres, süffisantes Lächeln Cersei Lannisters.

' _Seht Ihr? Ich wusste es!'_ scheint ihr Blick, einfach alles an ihr, zu höhnen.

Unwillig schüttelt Brienne den Kopf. Nicht gewillt sich weiterhin von Cersei Lannister und ihren zweifelhaften Freundlichkeiten verunsichern und kränken zu lassen, wendet sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun voll und ganz dem Turnier zu.

Die ersten Waffengänge verlaufen recht unspektakulär. Offenbar erwartet keiner seiner Gegner, dass er nach dem Verlust seiner Schwerthand auch nur den Hauch einer Chance haben könnte.

Spätesten als er seinen dritten Gegner vom Pferd gestoßen hat, muss allerdings auch der letzte Skeptiker zugeben, dass auch ein einhändiger Jaime Lannister nicht unterschätzt werden sollte.

Von da an wird das Tjosten weit ernsthafter, rauer und entschlossener.

Brienne geht innerlich mit. Es ist so erschreckend leicht sich einzufühlen in das was er dort unten auf dem Turnierplatz gerade erlebt, dass es sich beinahe so anfühlt als durchlebe sie es selbst – reite dort selbst…

Was macht es schon aus, dass Cersei Lannister sie dafür mit einem weiteren, verächtlichen Blick bedenkt?

Dann jedoch kippt sein Schild unter dem Treffer eines Gegners, verkantet sich. Krachend zersplittert die Lanze an seinem Brustpanzer und beschert ihm dabei vermutlich eine überaus hässliche Prellung.

Ein neuerliches Raunen geht durch die Menge und der erstickte Laut ihres eigenen entsetzten Aufkeuchens klingt furchtsam und seltsam fremd in Briennes Ohren.

Jaimie schwankt unter der Wucht des Aufpralls, schafft es jedoch im Sattel zu bleiben.

Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung stößt Brienne dann abermals die Luft aus. Er scheint – unverletzt und festentschlossen – das, was immer er hier tut, fortzuführen.

Als er sein Pferd wendet, sieht sie es. Blut tröpfelt in einer spinngewebsfeinen und doch deutlich sichtbaren Linie über die lichtweiße Mähne und den Hals seines Pferdes und lässt die Ernsthaftigkeit der Verwundung erkennen.

Wieder durchzuckt Brienne der Schreck, greift mit eisigen Fingern nach ihrem Herzen.

Sie ist aufgesprungen, ganz von dem dringlichen, verzweifelten Wunsch durchdrungen zu ihm zu laufen... nach ihm zu sehen, als er nun in Richtung seines Zeltes davon reitet um die Verwundung versorgen zu lassen.

Ihre Hände zittern, krampfen sich furchtsam, wie Halt suchend, um eine Falte ihres Gewandes.

Cersei allerdings lässt den Blick geringschätzig über ihre aufgewühlte Erscheinung wandern, bevor sie lediglich fragend die Brauen hebt.

Die Verwirrung über das Ausmaß an Empörung und Feindseeligkeit, die ihr nun so offen entgegenstrahlen, lässt Brienne zunächst noch zögern. Als sie dann jedoch bemerkt, dass Tyrion Lannister offenbar ebenso von Sorge um seinen Bruder getrieben, die Tribüne verlässt, erhebt auch sie sich.

Mit beinahe grimmiger Entschlossenheit schüttelt sie jeglichen Rest eines Zweifels ab um, unter dem erregten Raunen und Geflüster ihrer Beobachter, nun ebenfalls zu seinem Zelt zu laufen.

 **~ _Tyrion_ ~ **

Da ist Aufruhe vor dem Zelt.

Auch wenn Tyrion die Stimme der Frau nicht einzuordnen vermag – eines kann er mit Gewissheit sagen: Jaime kann es.

Beim ersten Klang ihrer Stimme schnellt der Kopf seines Bruders in die Höhe.

Da ist ein Aufleuchten in seinen Augen, dass Tyrion sprachlos macht. Niemals hat er erwartet ein solches Ausmaß an Unsicherheit und Nervosität über das Gesicht seines Bruders gleiten zu sehen.

Eine Tatsache, die umso bedeutsamer erscheint, da jene geheimnisvolle Frau dort draußen vor dem Zelt nicht die goldene Löwin ist, die Tyrion erwartet haben mag. Auch wenn die Bestimmtheit, mit der sie Einlass verlangt, dem Temperament ihrer Schwester gleichkommt.

Allem Anschein nach verwehrt ihr Bronn den Eintritt um: ‚Die Empfindsamkeit einer Dame zu wahren.'

Dem darauffolgenden, heftigen Wortwechsel nach zu schließen ist die besagte Dame allerdings nicht gewillt sich den Eintritt verwehren zu lassen.

Doch es ist die Reaktion seines Bruders, die ihn wirklich erstaunt.

Sichtbar nervös fährt sich dieser durch das ohnehin schon vom Helm zerzauste Haar.

Deutlich um Selbstbeherrschung bemüht ruft Jaime daraufhin, laut genug dass Bronn es draußen hören kann: „Ich kann Euch nur unbedingt raten sie durch zu lassen!"

Sein goldener, arroganter und stets so selbstbewusster älterer Bruder ist völlig aufgewühlt und unbestreitbar nervös, als die denkbar ungraziöseste Frau in das Zelt gestürmt kommt.

"Was machst du hier!?" schnappt sie, während sie ihn mit einer Mischung aus Zärtlichkeit und Sorge betrachtet, bei dem das selbstzufriedene Lächeln seines älteren Bruders erneut auf dessen Gesicht ausbreitet – ungeachtet seiner Unpässlichkeit.

"Man nennt es ein Turnier, Mädchen," erklärt er spöttisch. "Tjosten um es genau zu nehmen."

Ein weiteres, spöttisches Grinsen.

"Ich bin mir sicher, du weißt wie das geht."

Ein Hauch von Röte legt sich über ihre sommersprossigen Wangen und ihre ungewöhnlich blauen Augen weiten sich beim Anblick der unbekleideten, blutverschmierten Brust seines Bruders.

Für einen Moment richtet sich ihr Blick ausschließlich auf die Wunde an seinem rechten Rippenbogen und die bereits heftige bläulich rote Prellung, die sie umgibt, taxiert sie förmlich.

Es wird deutlich, dass sie bereits andere Wunden zuvor gesehen hat und diese einzuordnen vermag.

Einen Augenblick lang verzieht sie voll echtem, tiefempfundenen Mitgefühl das Gesicht, dann jedoch blickt sie wieder Jaime an.

Für eine hochwohlgeborene Maid ist ihre Reaktion auf den Anblick seines unbekleideten Oberkörpers allerdings eine ungewöhnliche.

Sie erscheint nicht gänzlich unbefangen, wie es ja wohl auch zu erwarten ist, doch ist es geradezu offensichtlich, dass sie ihn schon zuvor in einer ähnlich unbekleideter Form gesehen haben muss.

Anstatt sich aber nun von Schwärmerei oder übertriebener Verlegenheit leiten zu lassen, blickt sie ihn nur finster an.

"Bist Du vollkommen verrückt geworden!?" tadelt sie, vielleicht ein wenig schroffer als ihr tatsächlich zu Mute ist, um ihre zweifelsfreie Nervosität zu überspielen. Schroffheit, scheint ihr ein gewisses Maß an Sicherheit und Handlungsspielraum zu bieten, wie es ihm erscheint. Doch ihre Augen sind voller Wärme...

"Ich…nun ja…in gewisser Weise schon… nehme ich an…" gibt sein üblicherweise so selbstbewusster älterer Bruder zur Antwort. Auch er ist nervös – überaus angespannt – und gleichzeitig, hocherfreut, geradezu enthusiastisch…

Dies allerdings ist wahrlich bemerkenswert, in Tyrions Augen.

Mit einer unwilligen, leicht gereizten Geste schüttelt Brienne von Tarth den Kopf, bevor sie kurzentschlossen das Zelt durchquert um sich, ohne jede höfische Grazie, direkt neben Jaime zu knien. "Lass mich sehen," fordert sie, eindringlich, doch nicht ohne Freundlichkeit und er – widerspricht ihr nicht.

Die ganze Zeit über hat sich Podrick – augenscheinlich ohne die Anspannung der Situation auch nur zu bemerken – weiterhin darum bemüht, Jaimes Wunde zu versorgen.

Nervös und fahrig tupft und reibt er daran herum und verursacht mit seinen ungeübten Versuchen die Wunde zu reinigen vermutlich mehr Schmerzen als notwendig.

Tyrion bemerkt, dass sein Bruder wahrhaftig mehr als einmal vor Schmerz zurück zuckt, als die Behandlung voranschreitet.

Der Art und Weise nach zu schließen auf welche, die Lady von Tarth die Stirn runzelt muss es ihr ebenfalls aufgefallen sein.

Mit einem entnervten Aufseufzen entwindet sie Podrick kurzerhand Schüssel und Tuch.

"Ihr tut ihm weh!" erklärt sie geradeheraus, wenn auch nicht unfreundlich.

An dieser Stelle erreicht das vertraute Gegrummel seines Begleiters Tyrions Ohr: "Wer is'n dass?" feixt Bronn, eindeutig amüsiert.

„Die Lady Brienne von Tarth," erklärt Tyrion eilig, denn er ist ganz sicher nicht gewillt sich auch nur einen Moment dieser überaus interessanten Interaktion entgehen zu lassen.

Mit wachsendem Erstaunen lässt er die eindeutig emotionsgeladene Atmosphäre auf sich wirken, beobachtet, wie Brienne of Tarth nun mit großer Behutsamkeit und dennoch raschen, geschickten Bewegungen die Wunde seines Bruders versorgt und verbindet.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist dabei in sich gekehrt, konzentriert und doch seltsam weich. Voller Hingabe.

Wie zu erwarten, hinterlässt der Balsam deutliche Spuren an ihren Händen und den Ärmeln ihres Gewandes, was sie allerdings nicht im Geringsten zu interessieren scheint.

Jaime entlockt die Intensität des Gefühls ihre Hände auf seiner Haut zu spüren einen tiefen Seufzer.

" _Jaime!?"_ murmelt sie besorgt und ihre Stimme klingt dabei unfassbar jung und weit schüchterner als Tyrion es in Anbetracht ihrer Größe und generellen Entschlossenheit für möglich gehalten hätte.

Die tiefe Vertrautheit der schlichten Anrede lässt Podricks, Tyrions und Bronns Köpfe gleichsam vor Überraschung in die Höhe schnellen.

"Jaime!?"

Nicht mehr – nicht weniger.

Nur: _"Jaime…"_

Doch es ist seine Antwort, die ihre Zuschauer wahrlich erstaunt.

"Brienne…" keucht er.

Ein einziges Wort nur, doch hervorgebracht mit soviel Zuneigung und Bewunderung, dass es Tyrion wahrhaft die Sprache verschlägt. Nie zuvor hat er seinen Bruder irgendwen oder irgendetwas _so_ ansehen gesehen. Nicht ein einziges Mal.

Und bei dieser Erkenntnis weiten sich seine Augen.

 _ **~Brienne~**_

Als sie zur Ehrentribüne zurückkehrt, sind ihre Hände und die Ärmel ihres Gewandes deutlich erkennbar von den Spuren des Balsams befleckt, was ihr eine weitere herablassende Bemerkung der goldhaarigen Schönheit neben ihr einbringt. Nur, dass sie diesmal weniger subtil ausfällt.

"Bitte sagt mir, dass das nicht Euer Ernst ist! Ich glaube Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie lächerlich Ihr Euch macht!"

Die übrigen Begegnungen auf dem Turnierfeld verstreichen ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Brienne schenkt dabei dem fortwährenden Genörgel ihrer goldhaarigen Nachbarin kaum noch Beachtung, ist sie doch nun zu angespannt und viel zu sehr um sein Wohlergehen besorgt.

Dann ist es vorbei.

Jaime Lannister sitzt noch immer lebendig und weitgehend unversehrt auf dem Rücken seines Pferdes, was so ziemlich das Einzige ist, was Brienne im Augenblick wirklich interessiert und erst als die Worte des Ausrufers vom Jubel der Menge aufgegriffen und weitergetragen werden, begreift sie vollends, wie groß sein Triumph tatsächlich ist.

 **~Jaime~**

Winterrosen - so zerbrechlich und eisig-blau, dass sie wahrhaftig von Frost überhaucht zu sein scheinen.

Nach all den Jahren der Heimlichkeiten die sein Leben bestimmt und all sein Denken und Handeln so tief und nachhaltig geprägt haben, erscheint ihm beinahe bedrohlich was er nun zu tun beabsichtigt.

Hier zu stehen. Dies hier tun zu können... So offen und aufrichtig zum Ausdruck bringen zu können, wonach sein Herz so sehnsüchtig verlangt...

Nachdenklich hebt er den feingewundenen Kranz von dem Kissen aus weißem Samt empor, verwundert darüber, wie sich so etwas legendäres, vielbesungenes und beinahe märchenhaftes, so echt und wahr und vollkommen richtig anfühlen kann, nun da es ihm tatsächlich wiederfährt – gar nicht wie er es vermutet hätte.

Erst die Stimme seines Vaters, die nun weithin über den Platz schallt, lässt ihn schließlich aus seinen Überlegungen aufschrecken.

"Anlässlich der Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten von König Joffrey und Königin Margaery gebührt dem Sieger dieses Turniers die Ehre, seinerseits die von ihm erwählte ‚ _Königin der Liebe und Schönheit'_ zu krönen."

Atemlose Stille legt sich über den Turnierplatz und so ist das Hufgeklapper seines Pferdes das einzige Geräusch ringsumher, als er nun zur Ehrentribüne hinüberreitet. Sein Blick richtet sich dabei auf – sie allein – diejenige, die er so innig liebt.

Als er sein Pferd schließlich direkt vor dem Podium zum stehen bringt, bemerkt er aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, wie über Cerseis anderweitig ruhige Gesichtszüge ein Schatten der Besorgnis gleitet, als sie nun langsam die Hände öffnet.

Einen Augenblick lang gestattet er es der Spannung anzudauern – nimmt die erwartungsfrohe Anspannung seiner eigenen Gefühle im Angesicht dessen was er im Begriff ist zu tun wahr. Dann klingt seine Stimme deutlich vernehmbar über den Turnierplatz: "Ich erkläre die Lady Brienne von Tarth, zu meiner ‚ _Königin der Liebe und Schönheit.'_ "

Ungläubiges, fassungslos Schweigen ist das unmittelbare Ergebnis seiner Worte – dann jedoch durchbrechen verhaltenes Kichern und gelegentliches Flüstern die Stille.

Nicht alle Kommentare sind dabei schmeichelhaft.

" _Brienne die Schöne."_

" _Die Hure des Königsmörders…."_

Als der König sich erhebt, verebben Wispern und Geflüster in gespannter Erwartung.

Dann wird die Stille auch schon vom Geräusch klatschender Hände durchbrochen.

"Unbezahlbar, Onkel! Das ist absolut unbezahlbar! Was für ein brillanter Witz!"

Brienne hat die ganze Zeit über einfach nur still an ihrem Platz gesessen und sitzt so noch immer dort, wie betäubt. Sprachlos.

Erst jetzt begreift Jaimie, dass seine Worte sie gekränkt haben müssen.

Mit der Erkenntnis kommt das Bedauern.

 _So_ hat er sich das alles nicht vorgestellt. Nein, so ganz gewiss nicht…

Er hätte wissen müssen, dass sie es für Spott halten würde.

Wie dumm er doch ist! Dumm und selbstsüchtig, nur darauf bedacht, seinen eigenen Vorteil zu sehen. Er hat überhaupt nicht bedacht, dass sie ihm nicht glauben könnte und so hat er sie – wieder – enttäuscht.

Er hätte einen besseren Weg finden müssen! Er hätte daran denken sollen, was gut und richtig für _sie_ gewesen wäre, nicht nur daran, wie schön er sich alles ausgemalt hat. Er hat die sich im bietende Gelegenheit für schlichtweg perfekt gehalten, doch nun...

Welches Recht hat er sie diese schier endlosen Momente der Unsicherheit durchleiden zu lassen, nur um sie – und den Rest von Königsmund – wissen zu lassen, das er sie liebt? So sehr…

Er hätte es ihr auf andere Weise sagen müssen. Nur ihr… Zunächst…und dann erst allen anderen…

Noch immer vermeidet sie es ihn anzusehen, offenbar unfähig zu begreifen, wie ausgerechnet _er_ ihr so etwas antun kann und als sie ihn nun schließlich doch ansieht schimmern Tränen in ihren wunderschönen, saphirblauen Augen.

Er mag nicht halb so ein guter Mensch sein, wie sie, doch er – fühlt – ihren Schmerz und quält sich mit dem Gedanken ihn – wenngleich auch unbeabsichtigt – verursacht zu haben.

"Es ist alles andere als ein Witz. Euer Majestät," erklärt er vehement und sichtlich um die erforderliche Höflichkeit bemüht.

 **~Brienne~**

"Lady Brienne?" die begütigende Stimme Lord Tyrions lässt sie aus ihrer Erstarrung aufschrecken. Doch erst als er ihr nun eine Hand entgegenstreckt, begreift sie, dass ganz offenbar eine Reaktion von ihr erwartet wird.

Nur zögerlich, beinahe wiederstrebend, kommt Brienne seiner Aufforderung nach.

Unter den Blicken der Menge steigt sie vom Podium der Ehrentribüne hinab um dem sie in dieser Weise _‚auszeichnenden'_ Ritter von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu danken, ganz wie es von ihr erwartet wird und dennoch scheint ihr dies alles, wie Hohn.

Sie nimmt dabei auch die feinste Kleinigkeit ringsum mit unglaublicher Deutlichkeit und Klarheit wahr; die Festigkeit der Holzdielen unter den dünnen Ledersohlen ihrer Schuhe, den Kontrast des dagegen weichen, formbaren Sandes unter ihren Schritten, die irritierende Länge der Schleppe ihres Gewandes, welche die Hufabdrücke der Pferde auf dem Platz verwischt. Glücklicherweise stolpert sie diesmal nicht.

Die wenigen Schritte scheinen geradezu endlos zu sein.

Dann schließlich steht sie vor ihm und ihr Herz klopft mit dem verzweifelten Wunsch ihm Glauben schenken zu können.

Jaime lächelt sie weiterhin an, als sie nun mit bebenden Händen den Kranz aus Winterrosen aus seiner Hand entgegen nimmt.

Die legendären, reifüberzogenen, Blütenköpfe der eisblauen Rosen sind zweifellos atemberaubend schön. Wie die Meisten hier, hat sie noch nie zuvor welche gesehen und dennoch ist sie nicht in der Lage sie eingehender zu betrachten.

Voller Verwirrung blickt sie weiterhin Jaime Lannister an, der nun den weißen Umhang der Königsgarde von seiner Rüstung löst um ihn, ordentlich zu einem Bündel geschlungen, zu Füßen des Königs abzulegen.

Neuerliches Gemurmel erhebt sich.

Noch immer starr vor Erstaunen steht Brienne einfach nur da und sieht ihm zu.

Wieder lächelt er zu ihr herüber und ihr dummes, uneinsichtiges Herz freut sich auch noch darüber.

Erst als er beginnt auch die Schnallen seiner goldenen Brustpanzers zu lösen, erwacht sie aus ihrer Erstarrung.

Rasch und ohne jeden weiteren Kommentar ist sie ihm behilflich die schwere, goldverzierte Platte des Brustharnischs abzunehmen. Sie legt dabei ein Geschick an den Tag, das sie als eine unverheiratete, hochwohlgeborene Maid allem Anschein nach nicht besitzen sollte, denn wieder erhebt sich Gemurmel in der Menge.

Auch dass ist ihr gleichgültig.

Ihr einziges Interesse gilt dem Mann an ihrer Seite als sie ihren Blick nun prüfend über seine Gestalt wandern lässt. Behutsam, beinahe ängstlich gleiten ihre Fingerspitzen über seinen rechten Rippenbogen.

"Ist es… so schlimm?" fragt sie, voller Sorge.

Seltsamerweise jedoch, huscht daraufhin ein schalkhaftes Lächeln über sein Gesicht. "Oh ja – das ist es," erklärt er voller Ernsthaftigkeit, doch mit vor Übermut blitzenden Augen.

"Nicht da – "

Das amüsierte Zucken seiner Mundwinkel verwandelt sich in ein schiefes, ein wenig hilflos anmutendes Lächeln, als er nun ihre Hand ergreift um sie von seiner rechten Brustseite zur Linken zu ziehen und dort – direkt über seinem Herzen – verharren zu lassen.

"Hier…"

"Jaime?" murmelt sie, aufgewühlt und von einer geradezu wilden, unbezähmbaren Hoffnung ergriffen.

"Brienne," flüstert er wieder und drückt dabei zärtlich ihre Hand, die er noch immer über seinem heftig pochenden Herzen umklammert hält.

"Ich liebe Dich!"

Einen Herzschlag lang scheint sie in seinen Augen zu versinken und nichts als die reine, unumstößliche Wahrheit darin zu finden. Wahrheit und vollkommene Ernsthaftigkeit.

Und so löst sich ganz allmählich die Anspannung und Verwirrung, die Brienne gefangen halten und machten einer unbändigen Freude und Glückseeligkeit Raum.

"Ich… liebe… dich auch, Jaime. So sehr," erwidert sie mit zitternder, doch deutlich vernehmbarer Stimme.

Mit einem restlos verliebten Lächeln lässt er sich auf ein Knie sinken, ihre Hand noch immer mit seiner umfasst und stürzt sie damit in weit größere Verwirrung als Brienne sie ohnehin schon empfindet.

Wieder erheben sich Gemurmel und Geflüster in der Menge. Doch diesmal verebben sie, ebenso schnell, wie sie gekommen sind, da offensichtlich niemand den weiteren Fortgang dieser außergewöhnlichen Brautwerbung verpassen möchte.

 **~Jaime~**

"Was?" keucht seine wunderbare, atemberaubende Brienne nur, ohne den Hauch jeder höfischen Grazie, offensichtlich verzweifelt darum bemüht die plötzlich aufsteigenden Tränen fortzublinzeln.

Ein Anblick, der um so mehr sein Herz berührt, da sie ist nun wahrlich keine Frau ist, welche leicht zu weinen beginnt.

Sein Herz ist von einer fast schmerzlichen Zärtlichkeit für sie erfüllt, als er nun ihre beiden Hände mit seiner ergreift und sich hinkniet.

Die feine Hornhaut ihrer Handflächen zeugt von stundenlangen Schwertübungen, von regennassen Zügeln und so vielem mehr, das unverwechselbar und ganz und gar Brienne ist – zeugt von dem unbändigen Willen, dem Mut und aller Tapferkeit, welche so untrennbar mit ihr verbunden scheinen; dem festen Griff, mit dem sie beschlossen hat ihr Leben selbst in beide Hände zunehmen.

Er liebt sie so sehr, diese Frau, diese Ritterin, und einem Impuls folgend küsst er nun ihre Handflächen, voller Hingabe, alle beide.

"Brienne?" flüstert er wieder. "Brienne, bitte… Oh bitte sag dass Du es tust!"

Die Verwirrung steht ihr überdeutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben - ihr liebes von Sommersprossen übersätes Gesicht – das er so gern mit beiden Händen umschließen und mit Küssen bedecken möchte.

"Heirate mich…Bitte…" flüstert er stattdessen, den Blick ganz auf sie und sie allein gerichtet.

Dann, nach einigen Sekunden der Überraschung und des Begreifens, tritt ein Leuchten in ihre wundervollen, saphirblauen Augen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wie es ihm scheint, wenn sie auch nur Sekunden gedauert haben mag, nickt sie – endlich...

Seine Kehle scheint mit einem Mal zu eng um sprechen zu können.

Überwältigt vom Ausmaß seiner eigenen Gefühle, betrachtet er, wie seine Brienne um Fassung ringt, die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen fest aufeinandergepresst, steht sie da, ihre Finger schließen sich fest, beinahe krampfhaft um seine...

Dann – langsam und unaufhaltsam – lösen sich zwei dicke Tränen aus ihren Augen und fallen über die sommersprossigen Wangen herab.

Ganz im Zauber des Augenblicks gefangen erhebt er sich, legt seine Hand an ihre Wange und sie schmiegt sich der Berührung entgegen. Sacht und behutsam fängt er eine ihrer Tränen mit dem Daumen seiner linken Hand ein und lehnt sich dann vor, um die andere stattdessen mit den Lippen fortzustreicheln.

"Brienne…" flüstert er wieder, als er beginnt ihre noch immer geschlossenen Lider, ihre Schläfen und Wangen mit sanften, schmetterlingszarten Küssen zu bedecken.

"Brienne."

Wieder streicheln seine Fingerspitzen federzart über ihr Gesicht.

Wieder lehnt sie sich der Berührung entgegen.

"Ich liebe…"

Die Augen geschlossen lässt er seine Stirn gegen ihre sinken.

"dich..." schließt er sanft, doch mit eindringlicher Ernsthaftigkeit. "Oh mein Mädchen! Du hast keine Vorstellung wie sehr…"

"Jaime…"

Gerade als sie ihrerseits die Hand an seine Wange legt, lehnt er sich vor sie zu küssen, süß und voller Liebe.

Zärtlich.

Endlos.

Brienne überlässt sich diesem Kuss, ganz und gar.

Als sie dann allerdings den Mut aufbringt, seinen Kuss wahrhaftig zu erwidern, geschieht das mit der gleichen, bedingungslosen Aufrichtigkeit, die all ihr Handeln bestimmt.

Das Glücksgefühl, das ihn erfüllt, als sie nun so offen ihre Arme um ihn schlingt, erfasst ihn mit solch überwältigender Sehnsucht, das er wahrlich versucht ist, sie wirklich und wahrhaftig zurückzuküssen...

Er begnügt sich jedoch damit, stattdessen mit sanften, federzarten Küssen ihre Wangen und Augenlider zu bedecken, bevor er wieder seine Stirn gegen ihre lehnt.

"Langsam, mein Liebling," murmelt er dicht an ihrem Ohr und nur mit dem Hauch eines Lächelns in seiner Stimme. "Denkst du nicht wir sollten zuerst in die Septe gehen?"

Ganz wie erwartet, errötet sein ' _Mädchen_ ' bei diesen Worten und auch das tut sie auf ihre eigene, ganz und gar atemberaubende Weise. Eine flammende, tiefe Röte überzieht ihr sommersprossiges Gesicht, kriecht den Hals hinab, bis zu ihren Schlüsselbeinen.

Voller Liebe sieht er sie an, gebannt von dem Ausmaß der aufrichtigen Zärtlichkeit und Zuneigung die sie ihm entgegenbringt.

 **~Tyrion~**

Es ist ihrem schwierigen Vater überdeutlich anzusehen, dass er – ausnahmsweise einmal – restlos zufrieden ist.

Joffrey, hingegen beginnt sich vehement darüber zu beklagen, dass sein Onkel die Königsgarde so plötzlich und unerwartet aufgeben will.

"Tatsächlich hat mich der _ehemalige_ Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde erst am gestrigen Abend über seine Pläne in Kenntnis gesetzt. Es ist ganz sicher das Beste so, Euer Majestät," erkärt Tywin Lannister, "Seine Hand…"

"Er hat gerade das verdammte Turnier gewonnen!" widerspricht sein verzogener Neffe aufgebracht. Seine Stimme zittert regelrecht vor Empörung.

"Gewiss, Euer Majestät," belehrt ihn Tywin daraufhin mit einem geradezu herablassenden Lächeln. "Doch eine Lanze erscheint mir kaum die rechte Waffe, den König innerhalb der Burgmauern zu verteidigen. Zu schwierig zu manövrieren - denkt Ihr nicht auch?"

Bevor er auch nur den Hauch eines Widerspruchs leisten könnte, hat sich Tywin Lannister bereits erhoben um die aufgeregte Menge mit dem Klaschen seiner Hände in atemlosem Schweigen zu bannen.

"Wie es scheint, gilt es weitere Hochzeitsfeierlichkeiten vorzubereiten. Jubeln wir ihnen also zu – dem neuen Lord von Casterlystein und seiner Lady!"

Die Menge jubelt.

Bevor Joffrey auch nur im Ansatz weitere Einwände erheben kann, hat Königin Margaery bereits seinen Arm genommen um ihn durch die ihr ureigenste Anmut zu besänftigen und seine Aufmerksamkeit mit einigen geflüsterten Worten anderweitig zu fesseln.

 **~Selwyn~**

Als die Sonne, deren Aufgang er an diesem Morgen an Bord seines Schiffes beobachtet hat, sich an diesem Abend anschickt unterzugehen und die alten Sandsteinwände der Septe von Baelor mit rötlich-goldenen Glanz überzieht, erlebt Lord Selwyn of Tarth eine der größten Überraschungen seines Lebens.

Seine Frage allerdings, warum Ser Jaime Lannister ihn so dringlich gebeten haben mag am heutigen Tag in die Hauptstadt zu kommen, scheint beantwortet.

Braut und Bräutigam tragen ein gleichsam verzücktes Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern, wann immer sie einander ansehen und auch wenn ein solches Ausmaß an Vertrauen und Hingabe, wie sie es füreinander ausstrahlen, nur selten bei der Hochzeit eines adligen Paares zu finden ist – deren Verbindung doch zumeist unter Berücksichtigung strategischer oder finanzieller Interessen geschlossen wird – so ist es doch nicht gänzlich undenkbar.

Die Wangen der blonden Braut schimmern anmutig, wie von einem rosigem Hauch überzogen und ihre saphirblauen Augen scheinen vor Glück zu strahlen, wann immer sie ihren Zukünftigen betrachtet.

Das ist allerdings auch schon alles, was sich mit irgendwelchen Erwartungen vergleichen ließe.

Anstelle eines femininen Hochzeitskleides aus weich fließender Seide und feinster Spitze, trägt diese Braut eine absolut einzigartige Rüstung aus dunkel-blau schimmerndem Stahl, die meisterlich und einzig und allein für sie geschmiedet wurde.

Als Jungfern Mantel dient ihr ein Banner, das an den Schulterkappen ihrer Rüstung befestigt ist. Es zeigt den vertrauten Strahlenkranz, goldener Sonnen und silbrige Halbmonde auf rosefarbenem und azurblauen Grund.

Anstelle jedweden Brautschmucks trägt Brienne von Tarth ein atemberaubendes Schwert aus valyrischem Stahl mit einem wunderschön gearbeiteten Löwenkopf als Griff an der Hüfte.

Doch das ist noch nicht alles. Der Brautstrauß dieser besonderen Braut ist ein zerbrechlich wirkender Kranz aus eis-blauen Winterrosen.

An dieser Stelle blinzelt Lord Selwyn vor Überraschung. Die Ereignisse des morgendlichen Turniers müssen wahrlich aufsehensregend gewesen sein.

Für ein vermutlich tränenreiches Wiedersehen und von Herzen kommende Segenswünsche, wird später noch Zeit bleiben und auch wenn es eine verlockende Vorstellung ist, seine geliebte Tochter selbst zum Altar zu führen, erscheinen ihm die Dinge für diese besondere Trauung gerade richtig zu sein wie sie sind.

Für den Augenblick ist Lord Selwyn von Tarth vollkommen zufrieden zu beobachten, wie seine kleine Brienne einen von ihr selbst gewählten Bräutigam ehelicht, ganz wie sie es immer wollte.

Es ist was er ihr gewünscht hat, dass sie es finden möge; um ihrer selbst Willen geliebt zu werden. Es muss wohl eine ganze Menge mehr in dem berüchtigten ‚ _Königsmörder_ ' stecken, als sein wenig schmeichelhafter Name und sein noch zweifelhafterer Ruf es vermuten lassen.

Mit stiller Zufriedenheit beobachtet Lord Selwyn daher nur, wie Jaime Lannisters Blick verliebt und strahlend vor Glück in dem Briennes zu versinken scheint, als diese nun seinen Arm nimmt und die beiden sich umwenden um gemeinsam zum Altar zu schreiten.

 **~Tyrion~**

Als das glückliche, frischvermählte Paar die Septe schließlich verlässt, folgt die neue Lady von Casterlystein, welche nun einen prunkvollen Lannister Mantel um die Schultern trägt, einer weiteren althergebrachten Tradition, als sie beschließt ihre Brautblumen in die Menge der noch unverheirateten Hofdamen zu werfen.

Einer Eingebung folgend ergreift er die Hand seiner jungfräulichen Gemahlin, und ermutigt sie am Spaß der Mädchen teilzuhaben.

"Dort gehöre ich nicht hin," erklärt sie schlicht, doch mit aller Nachdrücklichkeit.

Ihre schlanke, feingliedrige Hand ruht dabei noch immer in seiner.

Anmutig und voll atemberaubender Schönheit steht Sansa vor ihm und er vermag den Blick gar nicht abzuwenden von ihrer lieblichen Erscheinung.

Erst der sanfte Anprall eines zu seinen Füßen landenden Gegenstandes lässt ihn seinen Blick aus dem Ihren lösen.

Behutsam hebt er ihn auf, jenen zerbrechlich wirkenden Kranz aus Winterrosen, verwundert darüber, wie eine so geübte, wohltrainierte Kriegerin wie seine neugewonnene Schwägerin, solch ein kleines Ding wie diesen Kranz so gänzlich in die falsche Richtung zu werfen vermag.

Es scheint ganz einfach richtig zu sein ihn aufzuheben und _'ihr'_ zu geben.

"So kehrt nun also, das Symbol von Liebe und Schönheit, nach Jahren in die Hände eines Stark Mädchens zurück," murmelt er, gedankenverloren.

Ihre Augen weiten sich vor Überraschung als sie den Kranz aus Winterrosen von ihm entgegennimmt. Doch es ist ihre Antwort, die ihn wahrlich bewegt.

"Es ist schon eine ganze Weile her, dass ich ein Stark Mädchen gewesen bin," erklärt sie fest, wobei sie eine Reihe von Stufen hinabsteigt, um ihm auf Augenhöhe gegenüberzutreten und seine beiden Hände mit ihren zu ergreifen.

"Mein Name lautet nun Sansa Lannister und genau das möchte ich sein – Tyrion," flüstert sie errötend, doch mit tiefempfundener Aufrichtigkeit, als sie sich ihm nun entgegen lehnt, um ihre Lippen in dem wohl süßesten Kuss seines Lebens auf seine zu legen.

 **~Brienne~**

Erst viel später an diesem Abend, nach einem wunderbaren, fröhlichen Hochzeitsfest mit zahllosen Neckereien über die Wehrhaftigkeit der Braut und ihre zweifellose Befähigung dem Bräutigam das Leben schwer zu machen – nach dem tränenreichen, von unzähligen Umarmungen und Glückwünschen begleiteten Wiedersehen mit ihrem Vater und dem emotionsgeladenen Moment, da Brienne diese beiden wichtigsten Männer in ihrem Leben miteinander bekannt gemacht hat – ist es Sansa, als ihre Schwägerin, die ihr behilflich ist sich schließlich für das Brautbett zurechtzumachen.

Ein weiteres Mal an diesem Tag schenkt sie Brienne ihr seltenes, doch bezaubernd herzliches Lächeln, als sie nun eine Bürste ergreift und beginnt diese mit ruhigen, gleichförmigen Strichen durch Briennes dickes, kurzgeschnittenes flaxblondes Haar wandern zu lassen. Von angenehmer Überraschung durchdrungen, schließt Brienne die Augen, lehnt voller Wohlbehagen den Kopf zurück. Sie nimmt dabei das weiche schimmernde Kerzenlicht hinter den geschlossenen Lidern scheinbar noch intensiver wahr, den Duft nach Bienenwachs und die friedliche Stille ringsumher und überlässt sich ganz dem angenehmen Gefühl der ruhigen, methodischen Bürstenstriche.

Wie von weit her nimmt sie Sansas Stimme wahr, als diese nun unvermittelt zu sprechen beginnt: „Ich wünschte, ich könnte Euch mehr über all dies erzählen," murmelt sie – halbentschuldigend.

Voller Überraschung öffnet Brienne die Augen. "Das… könnt Ihr nicht?"

Ihr Blick begegnet dem der anderen jungen Frau in dem ovalen Stück, polierten Metalls über der Kommode und sie sieht Sansa darin erröten, bis zum Ansatz ihres flammenden Haares.

"Nicht, wie ich es sollte," flüstert sie, „Bisher..."

Ein scheues, beinahe mädchenhaftes Lächeln huscht über Briennes Gesicht als sie nun den Kopf wendet um Sansa direkt anzusehen.

"Ich schätze _ich_ werde eine ganze Menge darüber sagen können – morgen früh..." murmelt sie und errötet bereits in dem Moment, da die Worte ihre Lippen verlassen. Wie unwirklich das alles doch ist.

„Das glaube ich auch – " lautet die ebenfalls halbgeflüsterte Antwort der rothaarigen jungen Frau, deren Wangen gleichsam zu ‚brennen' scheinen, "genau wie ich."

Und als sie beide daraufhin ein weiteres, herzliches und tiefempfundenes Lächeln miteinander tauschen, kann Brienne nicht umhin, als darüber nachzusinnen, dass dieses hoffnungsfrohe Gespräch zweier restlos verliebter Lannister Bräute wohl wahrlich der letzte Ausgang der Ereignisse war, den Catelyn Stark erwartet haben mochte, als sie Brienne dereinst den Auftrag erteilte, den Königsmörder im Austausch gegen ihre Töchter nach Königsmund zu bringen.

.

 **AN:** Das wars. Ziemlich lang, für einen One-shot, ich weiß. Aber irgendwie erschien es mir es nicht richtig, diese Geschichte in Kapitel zu unterteilen.

Mir ist selbstverständlich bewusst, dass ein so glückliches Ende für diese Beiden alles andere als wahrscheinlich ist – und ich möchte ganz sicher die wunderschönen (Abschieds) Szenen in Königsmund oder Schnellwasser nicht missen – aber irgendwie hatte ich nach der Bärengrube in Staffel drei (welche im Übrigen meine Lieblingsszene in der gesamten Serie ist) ein klein wenig mehr für diese Zwei erhofft und so wollte ich einfach mal in den Möglichkeiten schwelgen. : ) Tja und so was kommt dann eben dabei heraus...

Ich hoffe es hat Euch auch ein bisschen gefallen. Ich hatte jedenfalls Spaß daran. Es wäre schön, wenn ihr mir die ein oder andere Zeile hinterlassen würdet. Ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen.

Im Allgemeinen kann ich mich übrigens mehr für Sansa und Sandor begeistern. Für diese Geschichte jedoch, erschien mir Tyrion einfach die bessere Wahl.

Auch hatte ich zuerst mit dem Gedanken gespielt, noch einen Epilog anzuschließen, da mich die Vorstellung der goldblonden Zwillingsbrüder Selwyn and Tywin Lannister die mit ihren rot-blonden Cousinen Joanna and Lyanna durch die Gärten toben nicht mehr so recht los lassen wollte, aber das wäre dann vielleicht auch wirklich ein wenig zuviel für einen One-shot gewesen. (Nichts zu danken für den Floh im Ohr. Ist gern geschehen.)

Vielleicht ist es ganz einfach eine andere Geschichte…

Serpentina

FF_142870_ **Seite 18/** **18**


End file.
